salauds
by Miss Nara
Summary: bon,le résumé compte pu vraiment,donc laissé tombez lisez l'histoire XD en fait,c'est Un secret entre toi et moi mais le titre était nul alors j'ai changé
1. Chapter 1

Titre:Himitsu Zekkou Kimi To Watashi(Secret entre toi et moi)

Disclaimer:Les persos de Naruto sont pas a moi,sont a Kishimoto...Sauf Kasumi(changeons les noms XD)

valal vala...ha oui sinon le titre veut donc dire Un Secret Entre Toi Et Moi ,enfin,normalement """"

si c'est pas bon,que quelqu'un me le dise please

et Kasumi a 13 ans dans le flash back,mais 17 en vrai

_**Flash-Back**_

"Imoto-chan!(1)Je peux entrer?

-Oui!"

L'ainé des Uchiwa entra dans la chambre de sa soeur.(suspens XDD)

"Tiens,je t'apporte une couverture.

-Merci!...O-Nii-san(2)?Qu'est-ce que tu as?Tu as l'air bizarre."

Il plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur et l'embrassa.Il ne savait pas

ce qu'il faisait.Mais il **_le_** fit quand même.

"Kasumi,ne dis ça a personne.

-...

-Promets le moi.

-D...D'accord..."

La jeune fille était completement terrorisée.

"...Ani(3)...

-Mmh?

-Pourquoi...Pourquoi as-tu fais ça...?

-...Ne cherche pas d'explications Kasumi.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

"Kasumi!Kasumi!

-Hein?Ho,gomene(4) Sasuke...Je pensais a autre chose...

-Tu pensais a Itachi,Hein?Ne t'en fais pas,il reviendra bientot.Sa mission se termine demain.

-...Je sors,je vais prendre l'air.

-D'accord.(la réponse qui tue XDbon okay j'me tais OxO)"

Kasumi sortit donc dehors.Elle ne regardait pas devant elle et bouscula quelqu'un.

"Pardon...Itachi!

-Ho,c'est toi,Kasumi."

Kasumi pleurait.Itachi la pris dans ses bras.

"Ne pleure pas,voyons..."

Kasumi lui donna un coup de poing au niveau de la poitrine.

"Huh!

-Teme(5)!Je te hais!Ne t'approche plus de moi!"

Elle partit en courant dans la direction oposée de sa maison.Jusqu'a ce qu'elle percuta,encore une fois,quelqu'un.(C'est la journée dis donc!)

1Petite Soeur

2Grand Frère

3Grand Frère

4Désolée;Excuse moi;ou pardon

5Enfoiré ou salaud je sais plus

sinon si vous avez aimez,reviews please,ou même si vous avez pas aimez ou que vous avez des questions

PS:je sais,ce chapitre est un peu cours,mais si personne n'aime,a quoi ça sert d'écrire la suite...


	2. Chapter 2

J'avais oublié de vous dire,la,Itachi n'est pas dans l'akatsuki,et Kasumi n'est pas une ninja.

Ce chapitre...on dirait même pas c'est la même fic qu'avant XD

Le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé faisait peur(mais qui ça peut bien être!lol).Il avait les yeux verts(comme tout le reste de la famille XD),et les cheveux rouges.Et il avait des cernes pas possibles,comme s'il n'avait jamais dormit...

"E-Excusez moi...

-Va-t-en.Avant que je ne te tue."

Kasumi se leva et partit.Elle s'asseya sur un banc,essuya ses larmes mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.Un garçon passa devant elle.Puis il fit demi-tour et s'asseya a côté d'elle.

"Ca devrait être interdit de pleurer quand on est aussi jolie."

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joues.Lui aussi il n'était pas si mal.Ce garçon,elle l'avait déja vu.Quand il y avait l'examen chunin,il était avec une fille et...le garçon de tout a l'heure!

D'ailleurs,il lui ressemblait.Il avait les yeux verts aussi.Mais on ne voyait pas ses cheveux,il avait un bonnet a oreilles de chats...

Kasumi ria un peu,mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu.Il fixait quelque chose...pas son visage,non plus bas.Un tout petit peu plus bas...vous voyez de quoi je parle?

Elle rougissait encore plus.Elle se mordit la lèvre,ne sachant pas quoi faire.Puis une fille blonde arriva.

"Kankuro-kun!je te cherchait!"

Elle le fit sortir de ses pensées...louches.

"Ho,salut Ino.Moi aussi j'voulais t'voir"

La blonde se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa.Il la repoussa.

"Justement Ino,j'voulais te parler de ça.J't'ai vue l'autre jour,avec l'autre crétin de Sasuke.Alors dégage,j'veux plus te voir."

Ino le gifla et partit.Kankuro se retourna,en tenant sa joue,et avança vers Kasumi.Elle se leva et le gifla aussi.(pauvre kankuro XD)

"Ne parle **jamais** de mon frère comme ça!"

Il aurait du s'en doûter.Des cheveux et des yeux noirs,c'était forcément une Uchiwa.Et y avait pas 50 Sasuke dans Konoha.Pourtant,quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie,il était sincère...

"Mais pourquoi j'y ait pas pensé plus tot...C'était forcément une Uchiwa...

-Bah alors Ototo-san,tu parles tout seul?

-Non Temari,je pense a haute voix.C'pas la même chose."

-Mhh,s'tu l'dit.Bon vient,Gaara nous attends.

-J'arrive,j'arrive..."

Tout le reste de la journée,il pensa a elle.Et elle pensa a lui.(ho que c'est mignon lol)

Plus tard,le soir,elle se rendit au portes ouest de Konoha,car elle avait bien vu qu'il venait de Suna.Bingo! Il était la.Il fit signe a Gaara et Temari de partir devant.

Il s'avança vers Kasumi.

"Je...ecxuse moi pour ce que j'ai dit sur ton frère...

-Et excuse moi pour la gifle que je t'aie donnée"

Il était tout les deux rouges comme des écrevisses.

"Tu...tu t'apelles Kankuro,c'est bien ça?

-O...Oui,et toi,c'est quoi ton prénom?

-Kasumi!"

Aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire.Kankuro décida de faire quelque chose.Il approcha son visage de celui de Kasumi et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.Kasumi entrouverit la bouche,laissant passer la langue du jeune homme.Leurs langues se touchèrent,s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre...

Alors qu'il commençaient a être bien ensemble,Temari arriva et cassa l'ambiance.

"Bon,Kankuro on va pas t'attendre trois heures!Et lache cette pauvre fille,tu vas l'étouffer!"

Kankuro brisa le baiser,et se retourna vers Temari.

"On t'as jamais appris a respecter l'intimité des gens!

-Peuh!et toi tu crois que tu la respècte,mon intimité!

-Si tu parles de la fois ou t'était avec ton fénéant de ptit copain t'avait qu'a pas être dans ma chambre!

-Kankuro,viens vite si tu ne veux pas mourir.

-D...D'accord Gaara,j'arrive."

Alors qu'il commençait a partir,Kasumi lui tira le bras (doucement,hein)et l'embrassa sur la joue.Juste a ce moment la,Sasuke arriva...

"Kasumi!Je t'ai cherchée partout!

-Ho,mais qui voila,le sauveur de sales...

-Kankuro!

-Ho,pardon Kasumi-chan.

-Kasumi,ne reste pas avec ce sale type.

-Mais,grand frère...

-Ne discute pas et viens avec moi."

Quand Sasuke disait ça,ça voulait dire que,sinon,il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de très facheux.Elle se retourna,pour regardais Kankuro,qui la regardais aussi.Lorsque Sasuke s'en rendit compte,ce qui fut assez rapide,il gifla sa soeur.

"Si tu revois encore ce gars,ce sera pas une simple gifle que t'aura."

Elle se mise a pleurer,et partit loin devant son frère.En rentrant,elle monta dirèctement dans sa chambre.Même si,cette chambre,elle la détèstais...

Alors?z'avez bien aimez?ça ressemble pas a l'autre,hein?XD sinon,si vous avez aimez,reviews pliz


End file.
